Hiccup's sacrifice
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: After dagur almost kills astrid hiccup gose alone with toothless to outcast island, where dagur kills him. sad fic hiccup dies but its got a sweet ending. If your like me and you find it heard to read get a box of trusses and some water.


Hiccup's sacrifice.

Hiccup looked up at the moon, he knew that he had to do this alone, he couldn't endanger the other riders, Dagur wanted him and him alone; he's already had almost killed his friends because of a deadly suem he'd put on Berk just meant for his friends and family, he'd almost lost Astrid because he took control of her thoughts if he hadden't caught her when he did she would have fallen off Stormfly and killed herself in the fall.

Hiccup shock his thoughts free of the gruesome memory.

Hiccup boarded Toothless who cooed sadly, for toothless was told what his best friend's plan was, he'd sacrifice himself and toothless to save their friends.

With one powerful flap of Toothless' wings they were air born.

Astrid was giving Stormfly her dozen fish for supper when she saw a black dragon flying, Stoick had put a ban on flying after Dagur's threat was realized.

Hiccup had explained to her what had happened and it scared her to think that Dagur took hold of her and almost made her kill herself.

She hopped onto Stormfly's back and followed Hiccup.

Hiccup looked behind him to see Astrid and Stormfly following them.

"Shit! Why her! Why Astrid of all people to come after us?" Hiccup cursed.

Hiccup and Toothless flew at high speeds swerving and dodging sea stacks in hopes of loseing her.

Hiccup doesn't stop, not once, tears fell from his eyes and his heart felt like a sword had just been stabbed though it multiple times.

The wind whipped past him which made his tears fly backswords and almost you could swear that the moonlight made them seem almost magical as they turned into sparkling remains of who he was, because he'll never be going home, he knew this, that he'd never see his friends again, never marry Astrid…he new yet he still was going to his death. He cried out.

"I will stand proud! I'll never give into you, never once you'll see the pain with in my eyes! I'll die happy! Not sad but with a smile on my face you'll never get the satisfacon you want!"

His chest hurt as the agony of his sacrifice grew as he neared Outcast Island.

Using his sleeve Hiccup whipped way the tears and landed in the arena.

Dagur walked in with a smile. "Ah so you did come!"

"I had to Dagur you didn't really give us a choice." Hiccup laughed slightly.

"No I didn't did i?" Dagur laughed.

Hiccup got to his knees and put his hands behind his head.

Two guards put cuffs on Hiccup's arms.

They put his head into a block and Dagur laughed.

"Give my regards to the gods!" Dagur said as he brought the ax down, executing Hiccup.

The last thing Hiccup remembered was seeing Toothless, Astrid and all of his friends all happy and laughing joking around with one another waving at him.

Hiccup smiled happily and whispered.

"Thank you, all of you; I had a lot of fun, and who knows maybe we'll see each other again one day."

Hiccup closed his eyes and saw a white light and standing there is his mother.

She held out her hand and smiles.

Hiccup smiled back at her and took her hand and walked into the light.

But before her goes though the gates, toothless takes his body home, to be burned, in a vigil.

Hiccup turned away and walked through the gates and into vallahama.

Back on berk everyone gathered around the bank. Astrid wore a black dress the same color as toothless scales and wore hiccup's brown vest as she walked though the villagers who make a path for her.

Tears fall from her eyes and her lip quivered.

She stopped at the boat and placed her touch in the holster.

She stroked her hand along hiccup's face, Gothi had sowed his neck back for him but there was no way that it'd be perfect again.

Her tears came faster know.

"Hiccup," she whispered. "If your soul can hear me, if you can see me, know that I love you and I'll never love any man as much as I loved you…I'll never let anything happen to berk or toothless, I promise. Just please, look after me even though you're dead, if you can visit me please do so. I love you Hiccup."

She pushed the boat away and looked to Stoick who nodded and the archers set the bout a flame.

Out of the corner of Astrid's eye see spotted and young man looking at her with a small smile, hiccup walked over to her and smiled.

Tears poured down her face and Hiccup smiled.

"I'll never leave you alone forever Astrid I'll be around, I'll never sleep in till I know your safe even if I'm at peace, you aren't and I'll never stop leavening you, ever again." Hiccup said pulling her into a kiss.

**A/N: gods I can't stop crying someone please kill me now. But other than that I hope you liked the story no it's a one shot I'm sure I'm not writing another chapter I just did this for my own good of needing to work on my feelings in serene areas such as this anyways R&R and I'll see you when I see you.**


End file.
